Norman I of Samuelonia
}}| |border-bottom:solid 1px #ccd2d9;}}" | Norman I |- | colspan="4" align=center style="font-size:1.3em; | King of Samuelonia |- } | align="center" colspan="4" style="background-color:#ffffff; border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; border-bottom:solid 1px #ccd2d9;" - }} |- }| colspan="1" Reign colspan="3" 1399 BP - 1374 BP - }} }| colspan="1" Predecessor colspan="3" Marconicas I of Samuelonia - }} }| colspan="1" Successor colspan="3" Edmund I of Samuelonia - }} }| colspan="1" Consort colspan="3" Aurella of Samuelonia - }} }| colspan="1" Full Name colspan="3" Norman William Ballanburg - }} }| colspan="1" House colspan="3" House of Ballanburg - }} }| colspan="1" Father colspan="3" Lord Thomas Ballanburg - }} }| colspan="1" Mother colspan="3" - }} }| colspan="1" Born colspan="3" 1444 BP - }} }| colspan="1" Died colspan="3" 1375 BP - }} }| colspan="1" Religion colspan="3" - - }} |} Norman I (Norman William Ballanburg); born 1444 BP, was King of Samuelonia from 1399 BP until his death in 1375 BP. Rise to power Norman of House Ballenburg was the second son of a noblemen from Cruisana. As a second son he did not stand to inherit his fathers lands or titles so began trading, becoming an accomplished merchant. Norman earned enough money in trading across Longerath that he bought lands in Samuelonia. The land he purchased in the Semberdenburg province consisted of a small village named Chichester with fertile farming land. By 1410 BP, he became a close confidant of King Marconicas of Samuelonia, who made him governor of Semberdenburg. In 1407 BP, King Marconicas married his eldest daughter, Princess Aurella, to Lord Norman Ballanburg. In 1399 BP Marconicas died without a male heir ending the reign of House Scholarius-Sax. Two claimants came forward, Ballanburg, through the marriage to Marconicas' eldest daughter and Lucacias, a bastard born son of the King, through one of his mistresses who had risen to become a powerful Samuelonian General. General Lucacias and Lord Ballenburg met with the Lilian consul in Francisco and presented there claims. A decision was ultimately made by Emperor Pasacopius, who eventually decided that Ballanburg's claim was stronger than that of Lucacias'. Many however believed that the House of Ballanburg, which had become a powerful family in Cruisana, had lined the Emperor's pockets with gold, to ensure he came to the correct decision. In the winter of 1399 BP Norman of House Ballanburg was crowned King of Samuelonia. King of Samuelonia Norman proved to be an efficient ruler and had strong backing from the Ingallish land owners. However his reigned was dogged by discontent over Liliani rule. Many nobles, land owners and merchants began to openly discuss independence from the Liliani Empire and the King was forced to play a difficult balancing act between his Noblemen and the Liliani powers. During his reign he was forced to put down a number of minor revolts, led by nobles who opposed him. Norman died in 1375 BP of natural causes and his son, Edmund I of Samuelonia was crowned King. His reign as King of Samuelonia is viewed as a stable era in which trade and commerce flourished. Marriage & Ancestry Queen Aurella of Samuelonia * Princess Illonia * Princess Azareena * Prince William (died in childhood) * Edmund I of Samuelonia * Prince Richard * Princess Rosina Category:Samuelonia Category:Samuelonian monarchs